1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a tension applying method.
2. Related Art
A recording apparatus is known that transports a rolled medium on which an image is printed by using a recording head. The recording apparatus includes a tension roller which applies a tension to the medium (see, for example, JP-A-2004-314565).
The tension roller of the recording apparatus adjusts the tension by using a weight attached to the tension roller. The posture of the tension roller may be unstable, for example, when the tension roller is retracted to replace the rolled medium.